


Catherine & Anne: The Woes of Parenting

by CinderSpots



Series: Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [7]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Araleyn, Arrested, Cussing, F/F, Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo special!, Public Sex, fucking chaos, ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catherine is Mary's motherAnne is Lizzie's motherWhile normally the children are the one's doing the takingToday is differentWe decided to focus on what goes on in the lives of their parentsStarting with that one time they got arrested and had to call their children for help
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914397
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Catherine & Anne: The Woes of Parenting

While most of the time it’s Mary and Lizzie who are doing the talking, this time it’s more their parents who are in the middle of a debacle.

The thing is, there is no way in hell they’re calling their children to help them.

No. Fucking. Way.

It’s a little bit of a rough ride, and completely their faults.

__________________

It all starts when they go on a date, not their first, more like fifteenth.

Catherine decided to take Anne somewhere very nice, like an expensive nice. Anne immediately told her that she didn’t have to take her anywhere fancy when she saw the place, but Catherine waved her interruptions away.

They were wearing dresses, tight fitting ones might they mention in their defense.

Anne’s green and Catherine’s yellow.

The date itself was fine, perfect even, and officially ended with them giggling and walking down the street. They had to park a ways away due to it being downtown and not wanting to pay a ridiculously high parking fee, so they were on their way.

It’s just that - their dresses you see , were very tight fitting. Very. And Catherine and Anne are drunk, and when you’re drunk common sense goes out the window, and instead is replaced with what you want and how to get it.

The issue starts with Catherine surprisingly.

Anne walks ahead of her and Catherine’s drunk brain immediately focuses on that, and her hips swaying. She speeds up, even in her stupor knowing that if she lets this get too far she won’t stop. She walks in line with Anne and wraps her arm around her waist.

Anne smiles up at her and stops suddenly. She pulls Catherine into a kiss, because she’s drunk too and has no self control (well not like she had much before). Catherine immediately knows this is going to spiral way out of control when Anne whimpers.

Fuck.

Catherine is now drunk, stupid, and turned on.

She kisses Anne again, and finds that she is in no mood to walk all the way to the car, drive home, and then have sex. (she’s drunk, so her brain isn’t embarrassed, don’t worry she will be soon)

She wants Anne now.

(Can you guess what’s about to happen?)

Catherine brings her hands to Anne’s hips, gripping them possessively. Anne gasps in surprise before immediately kissing back. Catherine takes advantage of that gasp to slip her tongue in. At this point they are well aware of how this is going to play out, and Anne simply follows without complaint when Catherine drags Anne down the alley out of sight.

Anne was pressed against the wall with her mouth open, and legs wrapped around Catherine’s waist. Things were not pg when they heard the siren.

___________________

Getting arrested was embarrassing enough.

Getting arrested for public indecency was another thing all together.

It was mortifying when they realized they would have to call their children for help. And then they would find out why they were arrested. And that was just no good.

And when Anne is embarrassed, you know Catherine has to be.

“Lina?”

“Yeah angel?”

“Which one are we gonna call?”

“No offense but your daughter would cackle and then leave us here. Mine will cackle for eternity but get us out.”

  
“Valid, call her.”

_____________________

Apparently them being a couple caused a lot more than just some…..incidents.

Ever since that day they’ve been dealing with the damage of their teenagers making fun of them for getting arrested for having sex in public.

Now they were sitting together, talking about how to handle this next situation. They heard that Philip (the big bad married to Mary Philip) was there as well, so things were about to get complicated.

They decided that they would protect Mary by not telling her, and by that they couldn’t tell Elizabeth either. Naturally things go terribly and Mary takes one look at Philip and rightfully freaks the fuck out.

Janie remains oblivious to why Mary was dying in the bathroom after running into a boy, but stays by her side while she throws up.

Mary storms into the house, ranting about her mentally abusive ex husband was back, and her life was about to get so much worse when she sees her mother’s guilty face.

“You knew.”

“Yes.”

“YOU KNEW?!”

__________________   
  


The next misguided incident happens when Anne gets a call about Elizabeth cussing a teacher out. Now that one, was something Anne couldn’t condone and she immediately drove to the school.

Catherine happened to be with her when she got the call and offered to go with her to ensure no one died from Boleyn rage. Anne accepted the offer and they headed to the school together. 

Mistake.

Anne shows up with Catherine in tow, trying to calm her down because at this point she’s boiling over, seething, about to kill her daughter. The principal doesn’t focus on why Anne is there, but instead who is with her.

Anne tries to explain why Catherine is there, but all she gets is more questions. When she finally gets to explain, ‘she’s my girlfriend and Mary’s mom, and she’s here to make sure I don’t do something very rash’

For a moment, she thinks that the man accepts this and is about to move on.

No.

“Maybe this is why your daughter is like this.”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“If she’s living in an unstable home environment, it makes her unstable.”

Anne can feel what he’s about to say before he says it, and she loses her shit.

“If you can’t keep your home stable, we’ll have to call child care services and take her away.”

For a moment there’s silence until Catherine mutters -

“Oh shit.”

Anne blows up in his face, because like hell she’s going to let him take her kid away just because she has a girlfriend. Catherine has to drag her out because Anne wanted to punch the lights out of him.

Suddenly she’s pushing Catherine away and calling Elizabeth to tell her to get to the front, they’re going home.

Elizabeth appears and knows she’s in trouble, but she also knows something is up with Anne and Catherine. 

The car ride back is dead silent, Anne fuming, Catherine fearful, and Elizabeth even more fearful. Anne drops Catherine off, and before she can say goodbye, Anne has driven off.

Elizabeth’s phone is taken away, she isn’t allowed to see anyone, and can’t watch t.v. Her music is also taken away, and her clothes are as well (again). Anne doesn’t say a word to her daughter, and Elizabeth feels like that’s the worst of it.

Her mother storms off to her room and slams the door shut. Elizabeth pretends not to hear the angry sobs.

_______________________

Things between Anne and Catherine get very tense, and for a moment they get better but then Mary says something (on accident) that sets Catherine off. 

It’s an offhand comment about seeing Anne downtown talking to someone, and they hit on her. Mary didn’t stay to hear what Anne said, and Catherine is immediately thrown into a jealous rage.

She calls Anne, without thinking, and asks. Anne tries to answer, but Catherine is full blown crying now and she hangs up on her abruptly. Anne is then back to being upset, and angry that Catherine was following her (she doesn’t know that Mary was the one who saw).

________________________

It takes a considerable amount of time for Mary and Elizabeth to realize that while they were the reason they were together, they were also tearing them apart.

Elizabeth started getting into more, and more trouble, leading to Anne having to spend more time yelling at her daughter. And the comment the principal made was more and more prominent on her mind every time she visited the school.

Mary accidentally set her mother off more times than she could count, and then Catherine would hide away in her room, refusing to let anyone see how upset she really was at the thought of Anne with someone else.

Elizabeth knows she’s breaking the rules when Mary comes up to her window after climbing a tree to talk about it.

They realize there is no plan they can make that can fix their relationship, because they have to fix it on their own.

__________________________

It all goes down when there’s a school dance and Anne and Catherine signed up for when they were still on good terms.

They are the chaperones, and they both are not looking forward to the event. Elizabeth is barred from going, from both her mother and the school. Mary goes, only for Janie because she really wanted her too.

They sit on opposite sides of the room, ignoring each other, when the principal walks to Anne. Instead of making a harsh comment he asks her to dance.

Anne doesn’t know how to say no, because she doesn’t know what he’d do to Elizabeth if she did. So she says yes.

They dance for a while, he tries to make her smile, but gets nothing. At this point Catherine has wilted almost beyond repair, but eventually her jealousy get’s the better of her and she stands. She walks over and interrupts them.

She stares the principal down until he gives, he backs away with his hands raised. Catherine doesn’t realize Anne is staring at her, with tears forming in her eyes until she turns to her. Anne lunges forward and jumps into Catherine’s arms. Catherine, without hesitation pulls her closer, letting her sob into her neck.

“I’m sorry.” Anne cries.

  
“It’s okay angel, it’s okay.”

  
“It’s just, I got so stressed, and he threatened to call CPS, so I - I -”

“Angel, I understand. And he can call CPS all he wants, they’ll find a stable home when they come.”

Anne sniffles and looks up at Catherine. 

Catherine bites her lip.

  
“I’m sorry too, for thinking you were cheating.”

“You were cheated on for twenty four years, I think it’s pretty valid you’d get upset.”

“Yeah, but it’s you. You wouldn’t do that.”

“And didn’t you follow me?”

  
“Actually, Mary saw all that.”

  
“Oh.”

“I see why you were extra upset now.”

  
“Yes.”

They didn’t even realize they were dancing until they had been for the last fifteen minutes.

“My god, we got so upset with each other over nothing.”

“I blame the children.”

  
“Yes, it’s their fault.”

“The cons of being a parent.”

  
“Hmm.”

“I also blame the stress on them because I still have to deal with the fallout of being arrested.”

  
“Shhhhhhh, the school doesn’t know about that yet.”

“How?”

  
“Sleeping on the job? I don’t know.”

Anne leans her head on Catherine’s chest with a soft smile.

“I missed you Lina.”

“I missed you too Annie.”

And they danced.

___________________________

That principal did call CPS, then he was arrested himself for false claims that Anne was an unstable mother.

It was great.


End file.
